As a result of research and development for a long time, various kinds of various agrochemicals have been developed and practically used, and these herbicides have contributed to improvement in productivity of agricultural crops or contributed to elimination or reduction of labor of removing weeds. However even today, it is demanded to develop a new agrochemical having a more satisfactory herbicidal property.
It is demanded to provide a herbicidal agent used for useful crops, which achieves a satisfactory herbicidal effect at a small dose and has an excellent selectivity between aimed crops and weeds by being applied to soil or plant foliage.